


Invitation Only

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy knows HE didn't invite Ollie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation Only

Roy knows he did not invite Ollie. He's pretty damn sure it wasn't Dinah either. That only left Hal, and Hal was a force very few argued with. That's the only explanation he has for why he's already out of his costume, body being so perfectly owned by the ring slinger, while he tries hard to please Dinah with just his hands.

Of course, what makes it hard as hell, standing there and his knees shaking, is the fact Ollie's on his knees, sucking him off while Dinah pets the blonde's hair.

Life couldn't be more fair at this moment.


End file.
